


You Need Me

by Bixiayu



Series: omg I love making Harry sad [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholism, M/M, Peter is Spider-Man, Sickfic, Suicide Attempt, harry is dying, overdose attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: Harry was dying, faster than he thought he was.  There was no hope for him, there was no cure. So who cared if he tried to speed up the process?





	

_It was over._

_His life was officially, over._

Spider-Man said, no. He wasn't going to give him his blood. The last hope that Harry held on to was that the cross species blood would cure him of the curse slowly killing him from the inside out. The treasure flowing through the veins of the masked character, was so close but yet, so far away to his release.

But ~~Peter~~ Spider-Man wouldn't give it to him.

_"We just need a bit more time to figure out something else." The voiced muffled through the suit._

Harry didn't know how much time he had left, maybe a couple months to a year if he was lucky enough. The disease that each of his cells possessed was causing his body deteriorate a little more each and everyday.

Flaming up his insides and plaguing his thoughts as he lied awake at night, reminding himself that he was going to die slowly and painfully, just like his father.

He didn't want that.

He was terrified of the fate that was sealed for him the day he was born.

The days where his muscles were too stiff to even get out of bed, when each of his limbs weighed more than he could handle. Or the days where his body would be hunched over a bucket, with gallons of blood projecting out of his mouth. And the dark purple sores that developed over his pale skin, causing even slight touches to feel like torturous stab wounds.

The only sort of release he received was when he was too drunk to even remember his own name. The nights were he could actually get a decent nights sleep because all of the alcohol he consumed would knock him out, leaving him a drunken mess all over his living room floor.

And that's when Peter would come in.

He was the one that found him, a sobbing mess, curled up into a small ball trying to keep himself warm. Peter was the one that carried his limp body into the bathroom into a bath prepared for him.

Harry knew Peter was the only one that truly cared about him. He had no father, no mother, and no friends. Everyone at Oscorp knew he was dying too. But instead of sending condolences or any source of comfort,

All he did was get thrown out of his own company by Donald Menken.

 _"You're going to die a horrible death, just like your father."_ The mans voice sent a chill of realization down Harry's spine and through his body. The venomous voice was stitched into his brain, the hateful words he would remember until the end of his days. _"But the only difference is, no one is going to miss you."_

Peter helped his pained, disfigured body change into some fresh clothes and placed him under his thick blankets. Harry was grateful that he had someone that still cared. But he knew that Peter was just a bittersweet distraction. A small piece of light that existed to illuminate the darkness, straying his mind from the inevitable.

He was dying, faster than he thought he was.

And there was nothing either of them could do about it.

Monstrous sobs came from Harry's lips as he threw his body off of his couch and ran towards his alcohol collection. He searched frantically through for any bottles of Scotch.  

The first time he had smiled in weeks, was when he found a bottle that was half ~~empty~~ full.

He ripped off the cap and started chugging the liquid down like it was water. When the alcohol came down, it burned his throat and his stomach, but he didn't care, not really.

He was dying anyway.

He savored every last drop until there was nothing left.

He screamed in frustration as he threw that bottle on the floor. Surrounding himself with a sea of large chunks of hazardous glass shards.  

He didn't want to live like this anymore. Waking up everyday in so much pain and falling asleep the same way. Attempting to drink all of his sorrows away only to have them reappear the next morning with an excruciating hangover and extra unwanted side effects.

He wasn't going to end up like his father, not if he could help it.

Everything was going to end, tonight.

~

Peter's spider sense had been bugging him ever since he left Harry apartment

He knew something was about to happen, he just didn't know what or when. The feeling had only gotten worse when he dialed Harry's cell phone number twice and got no answer.

Peter decided it was best to check up on him just to be safe. It wouldn't take a sixth sense for Peter to figure out that Harry probably needed him, his presence. They had talked about Spider-Man's blood being a cure for months. And now, when ~~Peter~~ Spider-Man said no, Harry's last glimmer of hope, got crushed.

Peter saw the look in the oceanic eyes that broke his soul. Harry had given up, he felt like he was going to die and no one was there to save him.

Peter's spider sense, told him what he was trying to do.

Every instinct that he had was to run to Harry's place, before it was too late.

~

When Peter rushed into Harry's apartment. He was greeted with the sight of shattered glass over the floor with the smell of alcohol lingering through the air. He thought that Harry wasn't home until he heard sniffles and grunts coming from one of the numerous rooms.

"Harry?" Called Peter. His heart was racing while his feet were instinctively running towards the bathroom.

The door was ajar as a streak of light was shining through. Once he opened the door, he was facing Harry's backside.

"Har what-" Was all Peter could muster out before his eyes focused on the object in the bony hands.

_A bottle filled with dozens of pea sized, snow white pills._

"I CAN'T GET THIS FUCKING CAP OPEN!"' Screamed the blue eyed male. His palms were red as his pale arms were shaking furiously trying to undo the cap.

Peter rushed over to him, and tried to grab the pills from him.

But Harry's grip was holding on tight. He was fighting back, trying to keep the bottle in his hands.

It was a loud struggle between the two of them. They kept yelling at each other to let go as they pulled back and forth for the container.

_snap!_

The container's cap popped open as all of the pills scattered all over the floor.

Harry stared silently at the mess of pills below him. His breathing starting to stagger as more sobs left body with each second that passed.

He whipped his head towards Peter. His face was flooded with tears with had a hint of disparity in his eyes. Harry reeked of such a self-loathing hatred that his eyes infected Peter with the sadness that he had burrowed inside of his body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He screamed, sobbing.

Peter was speechless as he watched what his best friend had become. What the disease has forced him to succumb to. How his face had always been so full of light and happiness. A bright smile that sent chills down his spine because of how bright and lively it was. But now, any hint of who he was before, vanished.

The Harry Osborn standing in front of him, was unrecognizable.

Peter tried to take a couple steps closer but a weak push was laid on his chest. Shoving his body away from Harry's.

The Osborn's voice was still filled with a fury that had Peter taken aback. "JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screeched.

Harry turned his body to the mess of pills. Peter heard tiny cries escape Harry's lips as he dropped his weak body to the cold tile floor. He brought his head down into his knees and used his legs to muffle his sobs.

_"Why can't you just let me die?" He whimpered. "Why won't you just leave me to die like he did?"_

Peter sat down next to Harry and let the smaller body get burried into his. The blue eyed male tucked his head into Peter's shirt and continued sobbing.

The Web-slinger cocooned his arms around Harry's trembling body. Peter shushed the Osborn's cries as he stroked the side of his face, soaking hands in the warm tears.

"It's okay, Harry.." Peter cooed. "I'm here for you."

Illegible words muffled from Harry's mouth as his cries drenched Peter's shirt and tore apart his heart at the same time. "Just Rest.." He whispered. "You'll be okay.."

The uncontrollable sobs gradually lost its intensity as Harry's body soon became silent.

_He had cried himself to sleep in Peter's arms._

_Something he had been doing a lot, recently._

~

Later that night, Peter had took Harry's unconscious body to the hospital. He didn't know if Harry was going to try to do _it_ , again.

The doctors had connected him to an anesthetic to put him farther under for short while. Just so he could finally get a couple hours of rest.

When Harry's body stirred, Peter shot up from the chair on his bed side.

"Har?" He whispered.

The fluttering eye lids opened halfway and focused on scanned the room several times before finally landing on Peter's.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked.

The blue eyes were downcast, staring at the white tile floor. "The same." He mumbles, bitterly.

The web-slingers hand gripped Harry's pale hand and held it close to his heart. "Why would you d-" He tried, closing his eyes to help calm the tears threatening to pool down. "How could you try something like that?"

Harry's head turned to face the opposite direction of Peter. "Does it even matter at this point?" He whispered. The trace of sourness and anger had transformed into a saddened sense of realization. "I'm dying, anyway"

"You can't say that kind of stuff, Har." Peter whispered, squeezing the thin cold hand in his. "What about me? How would I feel if I lost you?"

Numb, blue eyes traveled back and focused on the brown doe ones infront  of his. "You're going to lose me. There's no cure." The way the cerulean eyes stared at Peter, was a look that had shown that Harry had given up. He was tired of trying to fight it, tired of everything.

"You're just going to let yourself die? You're just going to give up on yourself?" Asked Peter.

A long silence filled the room.

"I gave up on myself a long time ago." A weak voice whispered. "There's nothing left to fight for."

Sadness shifted into anger as Peter stared at the once perfect Osborn in front of him. How he was always so full of confidence and happiness that spread to everyone within a ten mile radius of him. The one that pulled Peter form his darkest days when he had lost uncle Ben.

"You don't get to say that to me." Peter commanded, his voice firm. "You of all people aren't allowed to quit."

"I'm not going to let you. I will do whatever it takes to save you. You're not going anywhere."

A small glimmer of hope fluttered in Harry's eyes but then fell back down into sorrow. "How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Because," Chocolate eyes focusing intently. "I'm going to be right by your side, working my butt off to find a cure."

"Promise?" Harry's weak voice asked.

"I Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
